I give you one month
by Doctor Maz
Summary: College Frostiron. When Tony finds out his friends have been keeping the existence of Thor's baby brother a secret from him, he becomes instantly curious. Why did nobody tell him Thor had a baby brother? And why was this forbidden relationship so dangerous? Loki gives him a month, and challenges him to still like him by the end of it. What's so hard about that?
1. In which it is Sunday for an entire day

**I missed my college AUs. I'm not as good at writing them- but it gives my brain a break. That really sounds terrible. Sorry. Deal with it.**

* * *

The lab was filled with an eerie green glow that flickered around the room as _Back in Black_ blared through powerful speakers. To the edge of the room was the source of the glow and noise as a masked man welded two copper plates together.

"Tony?" A black haired man padded softly into the centre of the room. "_Tony_?" He stopped only when he reached the other man's workbench, using his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light. "_TONY?!_" Suddenly the music cut off and the man raised his mask, looking at the intruder.

"Brucey!" He put his tools down and pulled the welding mask right off. "What can I do for ya buddy?" He said, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out to rest his feet on the desk.

"Tony, you're not ready yet? You're giving Thor a ride today remember? We can't be late. Go get changed."

"It's Sunday already?"

"Tony, it's been Sunday all day."

"Well obviously."

"Go change."

"Nah." He stood up and grabbed the coat from the back of his chair. "Going like this. C'mon."

Bruce sighed as they left the room.

"See Bruce, told you we wouldn't be late."

"That's because you drive like a maniac."

"You coming?"

"No, I'll wait in the car. Just hurry up."

"Sure thing buddy." Tony said, jumping over the door of his convertible, not bothering to open it and ignoring Bruce's muttering of 'show off' under his breath with a smirk.

Swaggering up to the old house, Tony wondered why after four years of knowing the guy, he had never been to Thor's home before. The five friends, Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Clint, had all been through high school together, had graduated together, and had ended up and the same college. Sure, he and Thor hadn't been the closest of friends; while he and Bruce enjoyed science, Thor spent most of his time in sport with Steve and Clint, but it was still weird that he had never been here before. Tony's tangent was cut short as he reached the large wooden door with a big brass knocker in the middle, shaped like the head of a lion.

It was a large house, looked like it had a lot of land attached too. It wasn't exactly modern, but then it didn't look like it was about to fall down either. The large door was flanked by two marble pillars; supporting a porch and a covered area that seemed to run the entire front and side of the house. Tony looked at to the flash of a curtain jerking and then a window flying open.

"Are you going to just stand there or do you intend to knock?" Came the voice of a boy leaning out the window. Tony didn't have the chance to observe more than just pale skin, a dark shirt, and black shoulder length hair before it disappeared back inside again.

Through the open window, Tony heard the voice again, only further away this time. "Thor, one of your delinquent friends is here. This one couldn't even work out how to knock on the door."

Tony smirked and walked closer to the door, waiting for the muscular blonde to open it. He only needed to wait anther five minutes until Thor opened the door, his large bag of kit in hand. "Ready Buddy?"

"Lets go."

* * *

_Doctor Maz_ Over and Out


	2. In which Thor grows a brother

**This is all you're getting in advance. I've got a couple chapters in the bank though- so don't worry your bald little heads- the wait shan't be long seedlings.**

* * *

The entire car ride was filled with Tony screaming lyrics over the stereo that Bruce and Thor were struggling to think over- quite a feat with the roof down.

It took them roughly half an hour to get to the ground where Thor's game was. Once they parked and the music stopped, Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

"Anthony, I feel for your ear drums."

"My ear drums are perfectly healthy. And I keep telling you, the name's Tony."

"Apologies. I shall bring ear drums next time."

Bruce chuckled and got out the car.

"Hey! Don't insult the music buddy."

"It is more to the volume I object."

"Shut it Odinson. Me 'n' Brucey 're gonna find Eastwood, get a seat and some snacks. See ya on the pitch."

"Thank you for the lift Anthony." Thor called with a smile as he walked away.

"HEY! I SAID IT'S _TONY_!" He shouted at the retreating back before Bruce pulled him away.

It was an uneventful game that ended in a close win for Thor and Steve, resulting in their customary post-win meal. Today was Thor's choice- meaning steakhouse.

"Nice home run at the end there Rogers."

"Tony, you don't get home runs in football."

"Anthony, we did not play baseball."

"My name is _Tony_. And I s'ppose Football's not really my thing. Nic one anyway."

"Maybe it would have helped if you weren't playing on your tabled the whole time."

"Well thank you _Clint_. They didn't need to know that. And anyway, I wasn't _playing, _I was designing a thermonuclear container. It will theoretically have the power to absorb and contain the energy to ten nuclear bombs and generate all that energy from just a handful of atoms."

"How are you going to test it? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Ah, science. The one thing that actually got Bruce to participate in a group conversation. That and… _feelings_. Tony shuddered.

"Not if I've got my Maths right. Which I'm eighty percent sure I have."

"Sounds water tight. Need help?"

"In a couple of days I will. Until then I just need someone with a fire extinguisher."

"Perfect."

"That reminds me. Thor?"

Thor's head snapped up from a conversation he had been having with Steve and Clint that had gone unnoticed by the other two. "Uh, yes?"

"When I went to your house this morning, there was a guy shouting at me out the window. Who was he? I thought you just lived with your parents."

The entire table went quiet as the friends exchanged awkward looks. "What?"

"That was… Loki."

"Loki?"

"He's my… Brother."

"What? You have a Brother? Why didn't you tell me? And why are you all looking shifty?"

"Uh…" Steve looked uncomfortable. "We all know Loki."

"What?" Tony didn't know whether to be hurt or confused.

"We decided not to tell you."

"_Why?"_ Okay, so Tony was going with angry.

"Loki is… complicated. He is very fragile."

"_What the hell has that got to do with it?!" _Make that a mixture of all three emotions.

"You and he are very alike. I feared if you and my Brother became friends, he would be hurt when you left him. Loki feels things more than others."

"_When have I ever left a friend?_ I can't believe you've known me this long and you never even told me you had a brother."

"Loki is different. He can't keep friends for long before he pushes them away. I feared you'd get too close and- it would break him." Thor spoke with sadness in his eyes.

"_He didn't seem to fragile to me this morning." _

"Loki is different."

"_Thor, I don't even know the guy."_

"I'm sorry I kept secrets from you Anthony."

"IT'S TONY." When the restaurant went silent, Tony realized he had been standing up over the table, his fists clenched and staring at Thor. He sat down slowly and took a breath. "Tell me about him."

When they were finished and Thor had explained many tales about Loki Tony wasn't sure were true, Tony felt like he knew the guy. And he liked him already. But somehow, as he drove them home, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that his friends weren't telling him something.

* * *

**Okay so 1 more. triple updates.**

* * *

_Doctor Maz_ Over and out.


	3. In which Bruceford is born

**So it has come to my attention that my triple update was inface only a double- This one was uploade, but not added as a chapter. Sorry- they were all meant to be together.  
**

**And so we begin (or continue)...**

* * *

It was another two weeks until the next game, leaving thoughts of the last stewing in Tony's brain for far too long. That was why this time, Tony made sure they were early and waiting for Thor to get ready.

Tony stood awkwardly in the doorway while Thor went to go and get his things. As soon as the guy was up the stairs, Tony started opening doors. The second room, the kitchen, was where he found Loki, leaning against the counter with a glass of orange juice.

"So… you must be the infamous Loki, God of Mischief." Tony leant against the doorframe with a wide grin stretched across his face. At his words, Loki looked up nonchalantly. "Tony Stark, Thor's delinquent friend from last week." Tony said, holding his hand out.

Loki raised an eyebrow amused but ignored the hand. "So you're the one they've been keeping me away from. I must say- I'm intrigued. Have they explained why they seem to think you'd befriend me?"

"Oh, so you don't know either? I'd hoped you'd enlighten me."

"Ah, so that's why you are so early. I would like to say, I am flattered Mr. Stark."

"But?"

"I am not."

"You should be."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"That is yet to be confirmed."

"Hey!"

"You are one of Thor's friends, you must forgive me if my expectations are not high."

"Fair point. Although I strive to be the exception to most rules, and in this case I have succeeded."

"Again, yet to be proven."

"Like me to prove it over a drink sometime?"

"I hardly think you want me to agree to that."

"Why not?"

"What are your intentions?"

"Completely innocent ones. I have a girlfriend. I'm allowed to make friends aren't I?"

"Not with me."

"What, just because your bro-"

"Because you wouldn't want to be my friend Mr. Stark."

"What did I just say about being the exception to all expectations?"

Loki smirked and was about to reply when Thor appeared behind Tony. "Friend Anthony, we must leave."

"Seriously Buddy, the name's _Tony_. Seriously, can you believe this guy?"

But when Tony turned around, Loki was gone and he just caught the back door closing. "Oh."

"Come friend, I am sure Bruce is waiting."

"Oh, so you call _him_ by his actual name." Tony said, following his broad-shouldered friend out the house.

"What else am I to call him."

"Uh, I think his full name is Bruceford."

"Oh dear, I had not realised I had been calling him by the wrong name all these years."

"Yeah, well."

When they left, Tony could see a head pop out of Loki's window as they drove past.

* * *

_Doctor Maz_** Over and Out**


	4. In which the challenge is made

"Thor, my name is not Bruceford." He glared at Tony in the seat beside him. Tony always insisted Bruce rode shotgun- He didn't want Thor next to him and making him look short. Tony just claimed there wasn't enough shoulder room for him and Big John in his vintage Chevvie.

"Sure it is. You told me that time remember."

"Tony, I hate you. My name's not Bruceford."

Thor stuck his big head between the seats in front if him. "Then what is Bruce short for friend?"

"It isn't short for anything Thor. Just like your name isn't short for anything."

"No Bruceford, Thor is my full name. You may call me Orr for short."

Tony patted Thor's head in amusement. "That's right Orr Buddy."

"Tony, he's not a Dog you've taught a new trick."

"What?" Great, and now Thor's puppy dog eyes really weren't helping his case.

"Nothing, he's just saying you're loyal buddy."

"Oh." Thor sat back in his seat, looking please with himself.

This match ended in a close draw, so there was no victory lunch for the friends. Tony dropped Bruce and Clint back at campus before driving himself home. Two hours later, Tony's phone flashed with a text from Thor.

_New Message: Thor Odinson 19:36_

_Maybe I will have that drink_

Confused, Tony typed back a new message: _What Drink?_

_New Message: Thor Odinson 19:38_

_It's Loki- I took Thor's phone. Pick me up in half an hour_

Twenty minutes later, Tony pulled up outside. Loki was already there. He had on the same outfit as earlier; simple black shirt, buttoned up to just below the collarbone, black cigarette pants, and a leather jacket draped over one arm. Suddenly Tony felt underdressed, but then Loki could probably look smart in a pair of tracksuits and a tank top. Tony was snapped from that thought as suddenly the door closed and Loki was sitting beside him. When did that happen? But then they were driving off and Tony was only 20% sure what was happening.

"Uh… what kinda bar do you want to go to?"

"The first one you see." Loki continued to stare blankly ahead and they finished their journey in silence. It was only roughly ten minutes 'til they saw a flashing bud sign and Tony parked. Deciding it would be gentlemanly, he walked around the car to open it up for Loki, only to have the door opened in his face.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry." Loki didn't know what to do. Tony was bent over, cursing. Loki settled with patting his back "There there." Which earned a disbelieving look from Tony, who stopped cursing at least.

" '_There there?' _That's all you've got?"

Loki scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Well umm…"

Tony burst out laughing. "C'mon, get in there." He laughed, pushing Loki forwards.

"Hey! I don't like to be man handled."

"Well I don't exactly enjoy being hit in the face with my car door."

"Touché."

Loki managed to order a vodka neat, down it, and order a white Russian before Tony's bourbon made it into his hand. "Hey, slow down there buddy. Something tells me the reason you came out here wasn't just for my stimulating company. Any particular reason you're drinking your sorrows?"

"Shut it Stark."

"Charming." He said, pressing his glass to his lips.

"So I've been told."

"So seriously," Tony repositioned himself on the barstool to half face Loki instead of looking straight ahead. "What's your beef? Why don't you or your brother seem to think I want to be your friend?"

"No one does."

"Stop, hold it right there." Tony waited until Loki faced him. "Stop with the self depreciation thing. I'll decide for myself if I like you or not."

"It is not that." Loki sighed. "Thor is convinced we are so alike, we will quickly become friends. But he knows that you will then change your mind when you get to know me better. And he's right. They always do."

"Exception remember?"

Loki smiled.

"So try me."

"If you insist. But I give you a month."

"Deal."

* * *

_Doctor Maz_ Over and Out


	5. In which Loki turns into a naked train

**I know I said I'd be updating this on Saturdays but I've been ill and I havent even been able to update. I've had some nirovirus or something apparently and i havent left the sofa apart from the daily trip to bed or thr occasional trip to the bathroom (I refused the bedpan (Too much information? 'Cause im only joking. Bitches didnt even offer me one))**

* * *

From the open window of Tony's apartment, the low skyline stretched out around him. Tony couldn't help but compare it to the view from his father's New York tower. Here, the ground was flatter, the buildings closer to the ground. There were no empire state buildings, pentagons, or high rise towers, only the college buildings, student housing, and the comparative speck of a city some miles away. Tony could see the copper-like dome of the Astronomy tower, the college stadium, and the small cluster of science buildings and was suddenly struck by how much this unimpressive landscape felt like home, so much more than the tall beautiful monstrosities, reaching to the sky of Manhattan. How this one bedroom apartment where he lived alone felt so much more familiar than the old mansion he had shared with his parents until their death. How could he feel more at home here than the place he grew up? The place he made his first steps, spoke his first words, built his first engine, kissed his first girl.

Below him in the streets, Tony could see the early students, the early risers eager to study and excel. Tony could she the other students, the ones only just staggering back from the previous nights, usually in their clothes from the day before. But Tony was none to judge, although he did anyway. Tony stood slumped against the wall high window, coffee in one hand and head in the other, nursing what was left of his hangover. He was not as ashamed as he should be, waking up with little memory of the night before, and with an unknown naked man in his bed. This was a first.

In his defense, said man insisted that nothing happened the night, other than nakedness and a few sloppy kisses, before Tony passed out. The passing out bit- Tony was a little embarrassed about that. Never let it be said that Tony couldn't handle his drink. Unless someone rupheed him.

There were now ten minutes left before Tony would allow himself to call Loki and ask what happened. Ten more minutes and it wouldn't look like Tony was eager, worrying, or concerned. Ten more minutes and Tony would seem laid back and casual. Just ten more minutes and another cup of Coffee.

Eight minutes later and Tony found himself banging his head on the desk. It wasn't usual for Tony to forget large chunks of time- no matter _how_ much he'd had to drink. _NAKEDNESS?! _Tony didn't just get naked without following through. Hell, did he even _want_ to 'follow through' with Loki? Wait- who was he kidding- of course he did. So Loki was gay. Okay- that kind of made sense. And Loki was obviously no stranger to waking up naked in some guy's bed. So what did it matter if he slept with him, he slept with loads of people. Didn't mean they had to start a relationship.

And then it hit him.

This is what Loki meant, why Thor and his friends had kept Loki a secret from him. _Everyone leaves me eventually._ Tony recalled the sad look in those usually fierce green eyes. _I give you one month_. Finally Tony understood. Besides Bruce, Thor, Clint, Steve, Rhodey and Pepper, everyone left him too, and even Pepper and Rhodey had gone to study the other side of the state. Tony could only imagine how Loki felt. All he had was Thor, and Tony felt sorry for any guy who had to put up with him all day.

Tony's train of thought was cut short with the ringing of his phone. Thor.

"Uh… hey buddy."

"Anthony- it's me."

"Loki. Hi."

"Hello."

"Um… why are you using Thor's phone again?"

"Yeah- that's why I called. It's at your house."

"Oh, right. Uh… you want to come get it, or shall I come to you?"

"I'm at the Library."

"Then how come you've got your brothers phone?"

"I took it when he wasn't looking."

The phone went dead and Tony found himself in the car 5 minutes later on the way to the library. Damn, How did Loki make him do this?

He found Loki waiting for him when he got to the library, leaning against one of the pillars in a way that made Tony want to melt in a big puddle of sex. "Hey Lo'!"

Green eyes looked up at him and made Tony double-take, He swore they weren't that green the last time. "Do not call me that."

"Sure, then what'll it be? Lolo, Kiki, Kilo. Ha- Kilo. Hey, gime me a grammy. –See what I did there? Yeah. How about Liki. Ha- leaky, that's funny. I should stop now. How about Loko. I mean- you are a bit. Loko.. Loco.. Locomotive. Hey- do you like trains?"

"Stark, you're doing it again?"

"What, me? Sorry."

Loki chuckled shook his head. "Did you bring my phone?"

Tony looked at his outstretched hand blankly until he remembered. "Oh yeah- right. Um… here you go." He fished it out of his pocket and handed it over. "Damn, I didn't have enough time to go through it."

"It's passcode protected."

"Babe please, I'm Tony Stark."

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Maybe I did."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Um, I'm going to a party with my friends. I'm picking your brother up too."

"Good, you're free. Thor leave's at nine- come to my place at ten."

"But-"

"Don't tell anyone you're coming."

"But-"

"Of course you don't have to come if you don't want... It is supposed to be an amazing party…" Loki smirked and slipped back into the Library before Tony could say another word.

* * *

_DoctorMaz_ Over and out.


	6. In which Tony is not an 'izer'

**Finally an update for you guys.**

* * *

_Loki opened his window when he heard the car pull up and waited for Tony to get to the door before calling to him._

_"Just because I am unpunctual myself, is not to mean I tolerate tardiness in others." Tony grinned brightly up at him. "Door's open." Loki added. "Up the stairs, last door on the right." Before the head dodged back in the window._

_When Tony entered the room, he was struck first by the walls. Three posters of topless men in sexy poses, one of Matt Smith leaning against the Tardis, one of a map of middle Earth, and another of Mel Gibson and Danny Glover back to back. The walls were green and the carpet was white. There was a small desk and a tall bookcase. The only other things furnishing the room were a black leather tub chair and a matching single bed that had two bare feet hanging off then end. Tony's gaze followed the feet up leather legs, a flat stomach, chest and pale skin._

_"Loki, you're not wearing a shirt."_

_"Congratulations Einstein, have a nobel prize."_

_"But you're not wearing a shirt."_

_"It's not the only thing I'm not wearing." Loki's eyebrow raised and Tony's breath quickened._

_Two moments later, they were both kneeling on Loki's bed, mouths locked together and hands feeling each others backs. _

_Tony raised his arms as Loki pulled the black top he had been wearing earlier over his head. Once off, their lips reattached almost immediately and the kiss became more passionate and heated. Tony pulled Loki closer with one hand at his waist and one at his neck. Loki took pleasure in feeling the heat and the feel on the bare expanse of flesh of Tony's back and chest. _

_Soon Tony had Loki lying back on his bed, and was holding his arms above his head with one hand as he kissed Loki's mouth and neck. Tony's other hand went to the other man's crotch and rubbed at the growing bulge there._

_Eventually Tony had Loki's hips moving frantically against his hand. Once Loki's hand was free, it was in Tony's pants pumping his cock too. Tony soon slid his own hand into Loki's leather trousers (He wasn't wearing underwear) and was pumping in perfect time with Loki's pumping. _

_As Loki increased his pace and pressure, Tony did exactly the same. Loki squeezed hard and Tony's hand did the same. Loki was close. Loki pumped harder and faster, so did Tony. When Loki came hard, so did Tony._

Loki opened his eyes to the ceiling of his room and his hand gripping tightly to his cock. _Fuck_. It was twenty to ten. _Double fuck._

* * *

Since meeting Loki, Tony realized he had had little time for everything else apart from a few odd hours tinkering in his lab and a few minutes of schoolwork. Perhaps Loki was his new hobby. Wait, no that was creepy. Against his better judgment, Tony had decided to honor his agreement to meet up with Loki that evening instead of being the life of some loser's party that Loki wasn't invited too. He could have just brought Loki to the party anyway, but instead found himself outside Loki's door at an uncharacteristically punctual time of half an hour late.

Tony was drawn abruptly from his thoughts by a familiar voice from above him.

"Just because I am unpunctual myself, is not to mean I tolerate tardiness in others."

Tony's grin was wide and toothy; Oh how he had missed this satisfying sarcasm in the few hours they had been apart.

"Door's open." Loki added. "Up the stairs, last door on the right." Before the head dodged back in the window. Loki threw off his shirt and lay back on his bed, grabbing a book to make it look like he was reading. _Act natural._

Tony opened the door and was struck first by the interior, then his attention shifted to the man lying on the bed. "So I take it you're gay huh?"

Loki raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Does that bother you? Because if it does, you can-"

"No no no." Tony raised his hands in defense. "No. It's just…" Tony sat down at the foot of the bed and crossed his legs, turning to face Loki. "It explains a few things."

Loki looked at Tony, offended.

"Oh no, not you, Thor."

Now Loki just looked confused. This wasn't going well.

"Why he didn't want me to know about you. Y'know, not wanting his poor little brother debauched by his hedonistic friend. I'm almost offended."

"But you're not gay." Loki said accusingly. "Thor told me you dated that Pepper girl. _Virginia_."

"Yeah, don't call her that to her face. And we weren't really together long. And I swing both ways."

"But you're a womanizer."

"Hey!"

"But you are."

"I'm a Manizer too."

"That's ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous."

"No I'm not."

"Well I'm not an anything-izer okay? I Just… I just haven't found anyone worthwhile yet."

"From what Thor says, it doesn't sound like you give anyone a chance."

"Fuck off." Tony said, standing up and rendering Loki silent. "Who are you? Who are you to tell me about myself? You don't even know me."

Loki looked down then. "I'm sorry, I'm just. Thor says sometimes I don't know when to stop. Guess he was right on that one."

That seemed to ring a bell with Tony and he sat back on the bed, a little less comfortably than before. "Would it help if I said that I didn't have less than honorable intentions?"

"What makes you thing I do?" Loki looked slowly up into shocked brown eyes with a slight smirk. Tony looked shocked but didn't move away.

"Loki, I-"

"I'm only kidding."_ LIES _"Just trying to lighten the mood." Loki faked amusement. "So, welcome to my humble abode." Loki lay back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head."

Tony looked around admirably. "I approve. Very… Loki."

"Ah, but not low-key I hope."

Tony laughed. "Lo' please, _nobody_ could describe _you_ as _low-key_."

Loki grinned, the comfortable balance between them restored.

* * *

**Happy endings and deiscoveries. A pleasant enough chapter. Oh- and a smidgelin of sexy time for y'all. Control your excitement and love dears.**

* * *

_Doctor Maz_ Over and Out


End file.
